


Harvester of Hearts

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is surprised by a ghost from her past in the last place that she would expect to see her. Will their chance encounter lead to something much more lasting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvester of Hearts

Alex sighed as she took a look at the crossword puzzle before her. "I never thought that I'd ever use the word crapulent in real life," she muttered wryly as she penciled the word in. "Now, enough dawdling, Lexie. You need to get to the farmer's market and pick up something for supper."

She absently stroked the place where her wedding ring would be as she got up and grabbed her purse, stuffing her phone in her back pocket. Spencer had been wrong, James and she had made it work when they were long distance, having to be together had brought too many bad memories to the surface too often, so she had quietly agreed to the divorce, accepting the offer of the house. It was still awkward when they passed each other in the quad at Harvard, but she was slowly growing accustomed to it.

Shaking her head to free herself of the memories, she picked up a large canvas bag and headed out the door, locking it behind her. Taking a deep breath, she made the short trek to the farmer's market and began to wander around.

Alex found herself quickly lost in the scents of summer and as she wandered about the stalls, picking up whatever struck her fancy. And then, she backed into the soft body of another woman, and turned to look at her. "I am so sorr…"

"Alexandra…"

She knew that her mouth had fallen open as she tried to comprehend who was standing in front of her. "Er…"

The woman stopped her name falling from Alex's lips with her fingertips, and for some strange reason, she had to fight to keep from kissing them lightly. "I'm still in WitSec, at least, for the next two weeks. They said that since there's been no further activity in regards to the Replicator case, they feel it is safe enough for me to return to the land of the living. Which means Quantico, and everyone there. But that's where you should be. Why are you here?"

Alex blushed and looked away from her, reaching up to grab hold of her hand and threading their fingers together. A soft laugh bubbled up out of her gut and Erin cocked her head to one side, confusion furrowing her brow. "Mark Twain."

"I'm sorry?"

"The human race has one really effective weapon, and that is laughter. I've used it to deflect questions times untold. It never really worked with you, though, did it?" Erin shook her head, and Alex sighed as she closed her eyes. "Come home with me, and I'll explain everything."

"All right, I suppose." Alex was surprised that the other woman didn't move to let go of her hand, but she was grateful for the contact, as it grounded her. On the short walk back to her place, they didn't talk, but that suited her just fine, as she was trying to get control of her emotions. "This is where you live?"

"Yeah, why?"

"My safe house is four doors down. How have we never crossed paths before now?"

Alex shrugged as she let them inside, setting her bags down on the counter the moment she entered the kitchen. "Different cycles, perhaps? What job do they have you doing?"

"Teaching, of all things. I'm an adjunct professor of psychology at Bunker Hill Community College." She smiled softly. "There's a part of me that doesn't want to give that up, that doesn't want to go home. They don't know who I am, you see, and I started over, being the person that I always wanted to be. And there's a part of me that misses David, and Penelope, and you…"

Erin's voice trailed off as she stared into Alex's eyes. As she watched, her pupils dilated and she couldn't stop herself from closing the distance between them and kissing her tenderly. Erin sighed against her lips, her hands coming to rest on Alex's waist as she let the embrace linger on, the space between them melting to just the width of their clothes. "I've missed you, too," she was finally able to murmur as she rested her forehead against Erin's. "My heart was so heavy when I got to the scene, Erin. I thought I was never going to make good on my promise to be a better friend."

"I wouldn't say that this is exactly friendly, Alexandra."

It was her turn to frown, only for Erin to kiss her once more, showing her what she meant. "Sometimes, I just don't think things through, do I?"

Erin shrugged before boosting herself up on the counter. Alex stepped between her legs, her head coming to rest on the swell of Erin's breasts. She smiled when she felt her hands undo the ponytail she had messily made that morning, her fingers tangling in her curls. "I've always loved your hair, Alexandra. So luxurious and thick."

"I do seem to remember, when we were in the Academy together, that you would always play with it. Or offering to hold it back when the morning sickness got too bad. I told Reid about Ethan." She bit her lip at the revelation, the open wound still smarting a little. "I called him Ethan by mistake, when he was shot."

"Oh, my lovely Lexie," Erin whispered before letting her hand caress her cheek. "It was good that you were able to talk about him. I remember your pain."

"It's never really gone away. I think that a lot of my anger towards you was because you were easy to blame. Everything just came together in a perfect storm of destruction, and I found it easier to pass everything off on you. I'm sorry."

Erin sighed out lightly as she tipped her chin up and looked into her eyes. "I've already forgiven you for that, and now I know that you've forgiven me, too. I was in the wrong, I could have offered you a safety net, and I didn't. I will always regret that." Her eyes darted away, and Alex reached up to cup her face, letting her thumb rub along her cheekbone.

"And I will always regret blowing you off for so long." Erin sighed lightly before turning her face into the palm of her hand, kissing it softly before looking back up at her. The desire was back in her eyes, and Alex found that she couldn't stop herself from leaning in and capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. As the kiss lingered, she let her hands slide down the woman's body, coming to rest on her hips.

Slowly, her hands began to ruck up the green flowered peasant skirt that Erin was wearing, letting the backs of her hands brush against the soft skin of her legs. Slowly, they spread, giving Alex more room to fit there, and she smiled against Erin's lips. Then, she began to pepper quick kisses down her neck, wanting to hear the low coos that she could feel. As she darted her tongue out along the neckline of her blouse, Erin braced her arms on the counter, raising herself up so that Alex could tug both skirt and panties down her legs, leaving them in heap on the floor. "Lexie!" she cried out as Alex ran her fingers up and down her core.

"I know, I have you," she murmured against her breasts before letting her tongue snake beneath the lace of her bra and teasing her nipple into a taut peak. She squeaked a little as Erin's legs closed around her waist, tugging her closer even as she began to unbutton her blouse, needing to feel all of Erin's skin. A low moan slipped from Erin's lips as she slid the blouse off her arms before unclasping her bra and tossing it to the floor. "You are still so beautiful," she murmured before capturing one stiffened nipple between her lips, suckling softly, remembering how much Erin loved that.

"Thank you," she breathed out a little, one hand burying itself in Alex's thick hair, pushing her closer. Taking the hint, Alex began to nip and lick, driving Erin wild. The woman bucked and strained against her, and she smiled as she began to trail her lips down the soft skin of Erin's torso, feeling her gasp as Alex let her tongue draw patterns there, making her way closer and closer to her core.

And then, she was letting her tongue tease and lick at her clit, feeling the woman's thighs tighten around her head, vaguely hearing her nails scrabble at the granite of her countertop as she searched for purchase. Erin came with a loud wail, her body arching up as her hips ground against Alex's face.

Fighting to catch her breath, she stood and bent to rub her knees even as Erin collapsed onto the counter, her stomach moving up and down rapidly. "Wow," she breathed out as she caressed Erin's face.

"Umm, that was wonderful, Alexandra. Kiss me?" Their eyes met and for just a moment, Alex saw how vulnerable Erin was. Nodding, she leaned over Erin and kissed the tip of her nose. A slow smile spread across the woman's lips as she shook her head, and Alex placed a kiss on her cheek. Again, Erin shook her head, and Alex nodded, pressing her lips to her forehead. When she pulled away, she was surprised to see tears in her eyes, so she hurriedly kissed her lips, trying to pour out all the caring she felt in her heart at that moment.

Alex could feel Erin sigh against her lips and she pressed on, not letting the kiss end, even as she pulled Erin down off the counter, leading her up to her bedroom. "Come back to me?" she whispered against Erin's lips as she led her over to the bed.

Erin hummed lowly as she broke the kiss, sitting heavily as she stared up at Alex. "Here I am all undone, and you are fully dressed. Somehow, I don't think that's fair." She pouted a little, and Alex laughed lightly as she tugged the thin t-shirt over her head, letting it fall to the floor while she undid the button and zipper on her jeans, skimming them down her legs. As she went to unclasp her bra, Erin held out her hand, and she stilled her arms, leaning in.

"Yes?" she asked, hearing the small catch in her voice.

"Let me," she said lowly, desire darkening her eyes. Alex nodded and closed the distance between them, joining her on the bed. Erin smiled as she wrapped her arms around Alex, quickly undoing the clasp and slowly pulling the bra away from her body. Alex fought not the cross her arms under her breasts. "I seem to remember that you liked this," Erin breathed out as she gave Alex a gentle push onto the mattress, straddling her body and lapping at the underside of her breasts, finding that sweet spot that made her wet with desire.

"Oh, god, yes. Erin," she mewled out as she dug her hands into the covers, her hips bucking up to meet Erin's body, trying to get in closer contact with her. "I need you. Please?"

"What do you need from me?" she said hoarsely, and Alex shrugged a little, trying to find the words that captured her feelings completely.

"I don't know," she finally replied, closing her eyes.

"I rather think that you do, Alexandra." Erin's hands caressed her face before skimming down her chest to cup her breasts as she curved her body to fit Alex's. "Tell me what you need from me."

"To stay," she whispered, still unable to look at Erin. "I need a friend here, and a lover." Her voice broke, and then she was sighing as she felt Erin place butterfly kisses all over her face before capturing her lips in a tender, sweet, loving, kiss.

"I have a few loose ends in Quantico to wrap up. I have to see my children. Would you want to take a trip with me?" Erin slipped one hand beneath the band of her panties, cupping her vulva and letting her thumb rub back and forth over her clit, making her shudder. "Lexie?"

"Yes," she gasped out, her thighs tightening around Erin's hand, encouraging her to continue with the sweet ministrations. "Oh, yes."

"We might have to spend a few weeks there. Would you be all right with that?"

A low whimper tore from her throat as the orgasm swept over her body, every muscle in her body tightening as she let herself go. "If you make me feel like this, then yes. Oh, yes."

A slightly feral look passed over Erin's lips as she kissed Alex passionately. "This is going to be a very interesting turn of events, you know." She nodded shyly before burrowing close to Erin, resting her head on her shoulder as she sighed. "I don't know what I'll do if David chooses me. I don't think that I could give you up. Or is that stupid?"

She shook her head, letting her hair fly, only to have Erin catch a handful of curls and twirl them around her fingers. "No, it is not at all stupid, Erin. Sometimes you just know when something is right. And right now, my heart feels right with you. This little tryst has just gone to prove that. You've harvested my heart."

"Only to keep it safe, I hope. I would never thresh it on the barn floor."

Alex smiled at the extended farming analogy and pressed her lips to the closest bit of skin that she could find on Erin's body before throwing her arm around her waist and turning herself so that she could be all the closer to Erin. "Don't let me go."

It was easy to be free and open with her as the intimacy of the moment lingered on, and Alex found herself waiting with bated breath for Erin's answer. "Only when tell me to, Lexie. Rest in my arms." She nodded and began to draw a pattern on Erin's hip as she struggled to find words to fill the silence that descended over them. "Just let the silence envelop us, darling. Sometimes, the quiet does more for us than words."

Her lips brushed against the top of her head, and Alex nodded, a soft smile curving her lips as she closed her eyes and let Erin's presence bleed into her. There was something comforting about this gentle stillness that she knew she would quickly come to relish in a relationship with Erin, and she quickly found herself hoping that this would last until the end of her life.


End file.
